


Немного правды о фейерверках

by ladyxenia



Category: ZKD (TV), Закон Каменных Джунглей (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Flashbacks to Poor Heterosexual Experience, M/M, Other, Self-Discovery, Swearing, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Если посмотреть со стороны, первый раз Цыпы выглядел круче, чем он когда-нибудь мог себе представить. Но оказалось, что настоящие ощущения находятся не там, где их ждёшь.





	Немного правды о фейерверках

— Я не хочу подыхать, пока... ну, не потрахался, что ли, — сказал Гошан. И Цыпе захотелось заржать.  
Он сдержался только потому, что сейчас его точно поняли бы не так. Хуже всего было бы, если б Гошан подумал, что Цыпа смеётся над ним.  
Цыпе хотелось смеяться над собой.  
Он был таким же идиотом.  
Спроси его кто сутки назад, он бы тоже думал, что это важно.

Сейчас, после ночи с девахами Вадика, он это понял. Всё, что говорили про реальный секс, оказалось полной туфтой. Все эти рассказы о фейерверках, экстазе и чувстве — как там Тим говорил? победителя? — все они оказались просто пиздежом. Когда Тим как-то по пьяни рассказывал, как охуенно было пялить Ленку, он явно гнал, чтобы набить себе цену. Типа, он охуенно взрослый чувак с охуенной сексуальной жизнью. Пиздобол.

Это, конечно, было охуеть приятно, особенно когда две девки по очереди сосали его член, хоть их постанывание и действовало на нервы — казалось слишком фальшивым. Как будто они могли получать от этого реальное удовольствие. Цыпа не был спецом по биологии, но что-то ему подсказывало, что сосущий вряд ли получал бы столько кайфа, чтобы стонать, перекрикивая долбящую из колонок музыку. Но не зацикливаться на звуках было легко. Не зацикливаться вообще ни на чём, кроме ощущений внизу, было легко. Особенно когда одна девка плотнее сжимала губы, а вторая проходилась по яйцам языком. И когда они отодвинулись, и одна из блондинок — Цыпа даже не пытался запомнить, какая, — забралась сверху и опустилась на его член.

Но сраные фейерверки? Пиздёж. Дрочить тоже было приятно.  
Жалеть, что не испытал в жизни такого, было смешно.

Ну, если ты хотя бы раз в жизни дрочил.

А Гошан дрочил, это Цыпа знал точно. Судя по звукам, которые он слышал, когда Гошан ночевал у него и с утра минут на пять запирался в сортире. В такие моменты Цыпа старался не выходить из комнаты, пока не щёлкала открывающаяся задвижка. А иногда пользовался временным одиночеством и передёргивал свой утренний стояк — грубо и торопливо, чтобы закончить до того, как выйдет Гоша. И старался дышать как можно тише, чтобы Гошан не понял, что он уже не спит, и вслушивался в каждый шорох со стороны сортира — просто чтобы не пропустить, когда Гошан кончит, оботрётся и пойдёт обратно на свой матрас на полу.

Секс с готовыми на всё бабами приносил не намного больше кайфа, чем те утренние дрочки.  
Вот только Гошан об этом не знал.  
А рассказывать ему про это Цыпе не хотелось. Почему-то даже думать об этом казалось стрёмным.

Но Гошу явно колбасило. И с этим надо было что-то делать.

Когда Тим с Жуком свалили, Цыпа подошёл к Гошану и толкнул его плечом.  
— Пойдём ко мне пока, чтоль? Родков нет.

Гоша посмотрел на него немного испуганно. После того, как вернулся от Вадика, Цыпа сразу заметил, что в том, как глядит на него Гоша, что-то изменилось. И вот теперь он понял. Гошан боялся. Вот только хуй знает, чего.  
— Меня там дядя Валера... — начал Гошан.  
Но Цыпа перебил:  
— Поговорить надо.

В комнату Цыпы Гоша вошёл только на шаг и остановился. И так бы и стоял, наверное, если бы Цыпа не толкнул его в спину в сторону кровати. Гоша сел на самый край, не отрывая взгляда от пола. Цыпа по-хозяйски рухнул рядом и задумался. Решить, что именно делать с Гошаном, чтобы он перестал так зажиматься, он не успел. Но надо было сообразить хоть что-то, пока тот не передумал и не свалил.

Гоша вздохнул и сказал тихо:  
— О чём хотел поговорить? Ты теперь думаешь, что я ссыкло?  
Цыпа пожал плечами.  
— Да хуй знает. — И вдруг снова чуть не заржал от пришедшего в голову решения и того, каким простым оно оказалось. — Я на самом деле вот чё думаю. Про потрахаться ты там серьёзно сказал?  
Гоша посмотрел на него удивлённо, но, поняв, что Цыпа ждёт ответа, неуверенно кивнул. Тогда Цыпа усмехнулся и заявил спокойно:  
— Хочешь, отсосу?  
Судя по охуевшему виду Гошана, этого он явно не ожидал. Цыпа был сраным гением.

Ебучий пиздёж про фейерверки оказался не таким уж и пиздежом.  
Наверное, просто бабы у Вадика делали что-то не так. Хотя то, как они постанывали, возможно, и не было пиздежом на сто процентнов.  
Это Цыпа понял, когда проводил языком по члену Гошана, старательно вспоминая, что делали с ним те две девахи. При некоторых движениях молния приспущенных штанов Гошана неприятно царапала подбородок, но не зацикливаться на этом было легко. Особенно когда Цыпа бросил взгляд вверх и увидел, как подрагивают гошины губы, и как он зажмурил глаза, и как дышал прерывисто и шумно. Цыпа запустил руки в расстёгнутую ширинку Гоши, нащупал яички, и осторожно их погладил, и сжал губы на члене плотнее. И понял, что тихо постанывает не Гоша, а он сам.  
И вдруг почувствовал гошины руки у себя на голове. Пальцы плотно обхватили затылок, погладили за ушами, спустились ниже, к шее... И сквозь шум в ушах Цыпа успел подумать, что хорошо бы соседей не было дома. Потому что сдерживать рвущиеся изнутри звуки стало совсем сложно. И, чёрт возьми, возможно, стоны тех баб не были полным пиздежом.

Позже, когда взмокший и растрёпанный Гоша сиплым шёпотом предложил ему отдрочить — «Ты же... Ну, чтобы ты тоже?» — Цыпа аж дёрнулся от того, как офигенно сжались на его члене пальцы Гоши.  
И потом, вытирая углом пододеяльника застывающую сперму с гошиных джинсов и своих штанов, он думал, что пиздёж про фейерверки оказался не совсем пиздежом. А Гошан смотрел на него и молчал. И, кажется, уже не боялся.


End file.
